ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Limited
Limited 'is the second episode of the ''Shorts (0th) season of Back in Action: Alien Universe. Overview After getting hit with a blast from Darkstar, Ben is stuck in alien form, and can only become one of three aliens. With Azmuth off on vacation, there's nobody with the ability to reset the side effects of the fight, and Ben will have to wait out the repairs. Major Events *Ben uses Streak and Articguana for the first time. *Ben and Gwen turn 17. *Verdona appears for the first time, foreshadowing the next episode. Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Streak *Articguana Story '''Part I open outside of Gwen's house. All the lights inside appear to be on, and several cars are parked as close as possible to the house, one of them being Kevin's. Just then, Ben's car pulls up in front, parking across the street. He walks up the door with a small piece of paper in hand, and as he reaches for the knob, he sees an explosion in the distance near Downtown Bellwood. Ben: Oh, c'mon! I was finally going to make it on time for one of these. Pulls out his phone, reads the time, and puts it away. 7:50. 10 Minutes. That should be just enough time. The Omnitrix tower pops up, and Ben smacks down. As the glow fades, out, we appear in Downtown Bellwood. XLR8 slides into the scene, and then transforms into Four Arms. Four Arms: Come out, come out, whoever you are. Person Behind Ben: Hello, Tennyson. Four Arms turns around to get a view of his opponent. Four Arms: Well if it isn't Darkstar. What are you doing blowing up cars in Bellwood? Darkstar: Isn't it obvious? It's so I can finally take the energy from your Omnitrix I so rightfully deserve. Four Arms: Michael, the only thing you rightfully deserve is a long time-out to think about what you've done. Picks up a car and throws it at Darkstar, which knocks him over on his back. Four Arms walks over to Darkstar, and holds him by the chest of his armor. Now, I'm not going to be late for another one of her parties, Darkstar. Knocks Darkstar all the way down the street. He lands on his back yet again, but this time, is quick to get back up on his feet. His hand turns black in preparation of firing an absorption ray at Four Arms. Darkstar: Stay away from me, Tennyson. Tetramands' best attacks aren't long range, as opposed to what I'm about to do to you. Four Arms: Alright, if Four Arms' isn't long range...Smacks the Omnitrix with the side of his fist. Darkstar: NO! Fires a ray at Ben, but the ray merely returns itself to Darkstar, hurting himself instead of absorbing Ben. Emerging from the green glow of Ben's transformation is an alien who resembles Ghostfreak and Benmummy; wrapped in paper-like material the color of Ghostfreak's skin, as well as featuring some patterns and the ghost "leg" of an Ectonurite. Streak: Streak! Darkstar (raising his head to see the unfamiliar alien): Who--'(struggles)'Who is that, Tennyson? Streak: Just my personal means of lightspeed transportation. What else? Darkstar fires another ray at Streak, who redirects the energy into power, and blasts Darkstar's hands, creating handcuffs out of Darkstar's energy. Streak: Cool power, right? No idea I had this myself. But with this guy already so much like AmpFibian... Darkstar: Get me out of these shackles, Tennyson! Streak: You're in no position to make demands, Michael! The claws on Streak's long claws lengthen to about a foot-and-a-half. Streak then scratches the air in front of him, creating a red portal. Darkstar: What...what is that? Streak: Basically, the corner. Get in. Darkstar: Where does that take me? Streak: A maximum security Plumber jail in the Null Void. Now are you going to go or am I going to have to push you in? Darkstar: I think you're going to let me free, Tennyson. Streak: Push you in it is. Streak levitates behind Darkstar, and blasts a powerful blue ray at his back, which pushes him into the portal. The portal closes, and Streak wipes his hands.'''To a job well done. Omnitrix: Reminder set by Julie Yamamoto for 8:00 PM: The Surprise Party. Streak: Oh, man, the party! '''Ben as Streak reaches for the Omnitrix to transform into something to leave with, but he notices it flashing an assortment of colors. Streak: Great, now this thing's in Rainbow Mode. Ben taps the Omnitrix with his sharpened claws. Spidermonkey: Spidermonkey? Now you're giving me wrong transformations when I'm switching between aliens? Great. I guess this can get me home in...Omnitrix, what time is it? Omnitrix: 7:59 PM local time. Spidermonkey: Aww, man! Starts to swinging by his webs back towards Gwen's house. Gwen's house, the lights have been turned off. Everyone waits patiently. The door knob is turned, and many people yell "Surprise!" Spidermonkey walks inside. Old Lady in a Corner: Ben, change back, and find a hiding spot. You were supposed to be here already! Spidermonkey: Sorry...whoever you are. The Omnitrix won't let me change back. Strolls inside, and hides behind at the top of the steps where he won't be seen until he jumps back downstairs. Spidermonkey (from upstairs): By the way, weird lady, what's your name? Old Lady in a Corner: Don't you recognize your grandmother, Ben? Kevin (from unknown hiding space): It's Verdona, Tennyson. Grandma Verdona/Old Lady in a Corner: Spot on, Curtis. Kevin (from unknown hiding space): It's Kevin. Grandma Verdona: Yes, whatever. Now, let me turn out the lights. With the lowering of her fingers, the lights dimmed. The doorknob turned, and even crouched into their hiding spots. Female Voice: Why are the lights out? Turns around to flip the switches for the lights. Everyone in the Room (including Ben who slides down the steps and starts hanging from the ceiling): Surprise! Gwen/Female Voice: Wow, this was so...unexpected! Who set this party up? Grandma Verdona: That would have to be me, Gwendolyn. Gwen (walking over and giving a now-standing Verdona a hug): Thank you, Grandma. What are you doing on Earth? You can't possibly have come all this way just for me? Grandma Verdona: I could have, but I didn't. Magikfest is next week, and it will be quite the sight to see. An event where humans would not truly differentiate a natural Anodite from someone in one of those imaginary aliens costume is going to be amazing. And this year, it's on Earth! Gwen: You'll have to tell me all about it, Grandma. Turns around to face the room full of people'Thanks everyone! For my seventeenth birthday it's nice to see you all got me something amazing. So...did anyone get me a car? Frank (Gwen's dad) (''coming towards Gwen): No, Gwen, but we have all these people who wanted to pitch in helping you save up for one. We would hate to get you a car that you either didn't pay for or just didn't like. So it's going to be your choice. '''Gwen hugs her father. Gwen: Thanks, dad. Spidermonkey walks up to Gwen. Spidermonkey: And from me, have this. Hands Gwen the tiny sheet of paper from earlier.' Gwen: Ben...this is amazing! Spidermonkey: Only the best from my favorite cousin. Gwen: Are you bribing me? Spidermonkey: What? Me? Never! Gwen:A $2500 shopping spree that you and Kevin are obliged to going with with Julie and me. Thanks, Spidermonkey. Speaking of which, why are you alien in the house? Hasn't my mom complained? Spidermonkey: Surprisingly, no, but Grandma Verdona did. Before the party, I got caught up with Darkstar, and I think one of his blasts might've hit me when I was using Streak. His powers are spotty at best to use. I've been stuck as Spidermonkey since. Gwen: You should have Azmuth fix that. Spidermonkey: I would, but your party's more important...and Azmuth is away on vacation. Gwen: Vacation? Spidermonkey: Yeah, he sent me a holo-disc about where he would be staying in case of absolute emergency, but I think he trusts me to *not*go and find him. Kevin: Alright, enough chit-chat, you two. Let's dig in. Kevin arms himself with a cake knife hand and starts delicately cutting pieces for the line of people accumulating. Spidermonkey picks Gwen up and puts her down at the front of the line. Gwen: Did you get me anything, Kevin? Kevin: Of course I did, Gwen. When the line clears out, I'll give it to you. Spidermonkey: I bet he's just going to make out with you like he did last year. Gwen: Well...it was sweet last year. Kevin: Alright, alright. I get it. Oh yeah, isn't it both of your birthdays? Spidermonkey: Yeah, it's odd for us as cousins to share a birthday, but we always have. This year, it was Gwen's turn for the bigger party. A large glow, and Ben becomes Swampfire. Natalie (Gwen's mom): Ick, what's that smell? Swampfire: That would be me, Aunt Natalie. I can't handle it, though. The Omnitrix is on the fritz. Natalie (holding her nose up): Then you're going to have to stay outside, Ben. Swampfire: Wait, wait. Smacks the Omnitrix, becoming Spidermonkey. He smacks again, becoming Swampfire, and once more, Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: Why can't I just become human?! Natalie: Well if you can't change back, just please don't track anything in this house, or leave your spider webs dangling on the ceiling like last time, and don't become that smelly alien. Ick. Spidermonkey: Got it, Aunt Natalie. Aunt Natalie turns away, sits down next to whom appears to be her mother and father, and starts conversing with them as the three eat their cake. Kevin: Ben, you want to come to my garage to try and fix the Omnitrix? Spidermonkey: Not after what happened to you last time, no way! Kevin: I can handle that Ben. I'll wear a protective suit, completely free of the risk of my powers taking some of the DNA from the Omnitrix. Spidermonkey: I said No, Kevin. We're not arguing this. That's for you and Gwen to do on all occasions. Kevin: Alright, Tennyson. OF PART I 'Part II' Ben's room, the lights are all off and his hypnotizing screensaver is looping on his laptop screen. The door swings open, and chatting from the person and less audible chatter from down the hall can be heard. Spidermonkey enters the room, yelling in response to his mom down the hall. Spidermonkey: I can't change back, mom. I've only got access to Swampfire and Spidermonkey. Sandra (Ben's mom): Well, get that fixed or you're not touching anything else in the fridge. Spidermonkey: Oh, c'mon, mom! Sandra: That's final, Ben! Spidermonkey: Gah! Shuts his door, and flips his light switch to the On state. '''C'mon, Omnitrix, work with me. Omnitrix: Ready to run core diagnostic? Forced reboot to reset will commence after completion of diagnostic. Estimated length of reboot will be 8 hours. Spidermonkey: That won't work, Omnitrix. What if something bursts into my room in the next-- '''Cutting Spidermonkey off mid-sentence, a large hole is broken into the wall facing outside of Ben's room. Spidermonkey: Few...hours... Spidermonkey glows green, becoming Swampfire. Swampfire: I guess you're doing random transformations while you're at this. I dare you to turn me into Alien X, c'mon, go for it. Swampfires inflames his hand to clear the dust of the wall out. A silhouetted figure walks in. Swampfire: I'm going to guess you're a fan of black paint, whoever you are? Vaulting out of the clouds, comes the Mummy. Swampfire: The Mummy?! Blasts a flame towards the Mummy which knocks him back onto Ben's bed from mid-jump. '''Aww, man! Not my bed! I thought you were done coming after me after your leige Ghostfreak was killed? '''The Mummy stops rubbing his head after the powerful blow, glows blue, and fires his four paper-like arms towards Swampfire's Omnitrix. Swampfire: Wait...you've never turned blue before...Dodges two of the Mummy's arms. '''Wait, you're using four arms now? Was my beating you into space with Four Arms your inspiration? '''The Mummy moans. Swampfire: Thanks for the constructive answer. Jumps to narrowly dodge the Mummy's third arm.'''Whoa, close one. You're getting better at this as we fight, aren't you? '''The Mummy nods. Swampfire: Great. Swampfire slides to his left to dodge the Mummy's last arm, but a narrow touch from the last arm on the edge of the Omnitrix symbol causes Ben to glow and transform. Mid-transformation, the Omnitrix speaks. Omnitrix: Swapped playlist 0, form 3: Vaxasaurian, with playlist 3, form 3: Polar Manzardill. Panning from the blue legs of the alien to his white torso, Ben had become--''' Articguana: Articguana! Wait...you mean you just made me switch Humungousaur out for Articguana? That's it, you are in so much trouble! '''OF PART II 'Part III' Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Minor Characters *Aunt Natalie *Uncle Frank *Grandma Verdona *Aunt Natalie's parents Villains *Darkstar *The Mummy Aliens Used (by Ben) *XLR8 (cameo) *Four Arms *Streak (debut appearance) *Spidermonkey (x3) *Swampfire (x3) (3rd time: random transformation) *Articguana (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; original locked form was Humungousaur) Trivia *Verdona references Magikfest during the episode, directly foreshadowing and introducing Magikfest. *By Ben and Gwen turning 17, it is revealed that Kevin was already 18 by the time of Infernosphere. *Ben mentions defeating the Mummy by pounding him into space using Four Arms. Four Arms was never used (albeit, he was selected but opposed by the Omnitrix) during the episode where Ben and co. fought the Halloween trio in space. This means that either Four Arms was used offscreen to defeat them, or in this timeline, Four Arms finally appeared in battle during that episode rather than leading to an accidental transformation. *The "Omnitrix" mentions Articguana's (as his species "Polar Manzardill") DNA sample being in the third playlist in the Omnitrix. Ben's Ultimate Alien forms (minus the Ultimates themselves: Water Hazard, Terraspin, Armodrillo, AmpFibian, and NRG) are found in the third playlist, hinting that Ben re-unlocked Articguana before even gaining his 4th Andromeda alien. Category:BiA Exclusive Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:Episodes Category:Short Episodes Category:Shorts